Atlantic Lion
Atlantic Lion is the third episode of Deutschland 83. Synopsis While at a NATO conference in Brussels, Moritz gets an assignment to seduce and bug the head security analyst’s secretary, Linda Seiler. Plot During an outdoor training exercise with the West German Military, Stamm breaks off from the group and collects a coded message hidden in a hollow tree. Alexander Edel remains standing during a simulated attack in protest. Alex’s commanding officer reprimands him. Lenora Rauch, Schweppenstette and others discuss the possible implications of Mayer’s report, not yet recovered from the floppy disk. When they determine that more information is needed from Mayer, Rauch tells Schweppenstette that Stamm made a connection with Mayer’s secretary, Linda, who is in serious debt from an addiction to art deco furnishings. Stamm decodes the message, which calls him to a meeting on the Belgian border the following day while escorting General Edel to NATO headquarters in Brussels. Annett rejects her new lover when he comes by the Rauchs’ to check on her, telling him being there for Ingrid is her priority. Afterward, she hurries to the bathroom to throw up. Lenora meets Stamm in a gas station at the border, telling him Annett’s moved in with his mother and draws his blood, supposedly to test in case Stamm turns out to be his mother’s only potential kidney donor. She also tells him he’ll have to seduce Linda, giving him a pair of cat earrings as a gift. Alex attends Tischbier’s protester meeting, where young activists organize a human chain stretching across West Germany. Alex speaks up, arguing that the symbolic action won’t do any good since the decision rests in the hands of generals and politicians, but he is shouted down by the crowd. General Edel speculates with Stamm about General Jackson’s taste in women on the way to Brussels. Ingrid can’t help but tell Annett she has noticed Annett is pregnant. Annett confesses that the child is Martin’s (Stamm’s). General Edel stops at a brothel to make arrangements for later. While Stamm waits outside, an African immigrant sells him a Walkman. An engineer tells Schweppenstette he needs a Western computer, unavailable with Reagan’s embargo in place, to decipher the contents of Mayer’s floppy disk. Mayer reiterates to NATO that any aggression will lead to total escalation and probable nuclear war, leaving mutual easing of hostilities as the only viable option. Alex brings the mood down once again as the activists discuss symbolic protests, describing the blast radius of the Pershing II missiles likely on their way to the area. Tischbier follows Alex outside and applauds his spirit, pointing out a nearby rumored Stasi secret police headquarters for Alex to target. Stamm gives Linda the earrings. Linda takes Stamm to her favorite furniture store in the area on something like a date. Stamm in return takes Linda to the black market area, where the African sells him another Walkman, for her. Stamm and Linda run into Generals Edel and Jackson crossing the street with a pair of prostitutes. Back at Linda’s, Stamm starts sneezing uncontrollably, allergic to her cats. He heads to her balcony for fresh air and they share a moment of intense romance. Stamm and Linda sleep together. Stamm sneaks into the offices and bugs the new desk Linda bought for Mayer. Stamm is foiled again by Mayer’s generosity: Mayer gave the biggest desk to Linda instead of using it himself. Stamm has Linda type out song lyrics to indicate the switch to Stamm’s backers. General Edel tells Stamm that Yvonne has returned to Cologne despite her parents’ wishes. Annett, increasingly suspicious as she observes odd behavior from Ingrid, snoops in the basement until she discovers a small closet, full of books on shelves, hidden behind a bookshelf. Music Gallery The gallery for '''Atlantic Lion' can be found here.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes